Is it meant to be?
by ellarockabella
Summary: When Allen caught his crush kissing his best friend he was heartbroken. Now Allen has fallen down a well and experiences new adventures with his new friends but will everything work out as it should have? Should Allen have stayed with Kagome or should he have gone back to his own world?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Allen P.O.V.

_Don't leave me, I-I lov... _

My eyes open to see Lavi, Krowly, Bookman and Lenalee looking over me. Lenalee!

"Uhgggg, where am I?" I ask

"You're in hospital." Lenalle says with a smile. I smile back. I look over at the seat by the window and see Kanda there. "Kanda!" I yell, " you're here too?!"

"Hmph." He replies. I smirk. So he doesn't hate me as much as I thought.

"What are you smirking at moyashi?" He asks.

"Don't call me moyashi!" I yell.

"Look, guys lets not fight here." Lavi says.

"Hmph." Kanda says again. I try to sit up but then a sharp pain un my back pulls me back down to the bed.

"Don't move Allen." Bookman says. I look up at Krowly who is looking over at me with a really big smile.

"ALLEN!" Krowly screams, "Oh I'm so glad you're alive!"

"Uh, thanx..." I say.

"Well, Allen, the doctor said that you will have to stay here for another few days, but all will be good. He said you're back is nearly healed." Lenalee says.

"Good! By the way what happened to me?" I ask.

"Don't you remember? We were fighting some demons and Lavi accidentally hit you in the back with his hammer." She replys.

"Huh." I say looking at Lavi.

"A-Allen... I-I didn't mean to!" Lavi says with his hand behind his head looking really worried. I start laughing evilly. "Hahahaha!" Everyone comes and stands around me and starts stearing at me really wierdly. "A-Allen?" Lavi asks.

I finally stop laughing and then look at Lavi very creepy. "Haaaahaaaa." I whisper and lunge at him but again I get pulled back to the bed in pain from my back and now my stomach.

"Hey guys can I get some food?" I ask.

"Sure..." Everyone says.

"Haha... You guys ok?" I ask.

"Uhuh." Everyone says again. Ok, this is just creepy now. Lenalee and Lavi go and get my food.

_**10 mins later...**_

"Gees... There taking forever!" I say. Where are those two?! How long does it take to get 20 plates of food!

Lenalee and Lavi walk in with 20 plates of food and drop it on my bed. "OWW!" I yell.

"S-Sorry A-Allen." They both say puffing quite bad. I see a bit of light brown lipstick on Lavi's face, near his lips. I look at Lenalee and see some of her lipstick has been rubbed off, I look between the two and stare at the wall. Have they been kis- no! They can't be kissing they aren't even a couple or anything, not that I know about... but they would't keep a secret from me. Would they?

I start eating up the food and before I know it it's all gone. Everyone stares at me in awe. They obviously haven't gotten over my eating habit.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing..." They all say. *sigh* creepy, just creepy.


	2. The Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.**

CHAPTER 2

Allen P.O.V.

A few days later...

"Come _on_ Allen!" Lavi says. Gees he hits me in the back and he doesn't even have any sympathy.

"I see why Bookman finds you so annoying." I mutter.

"What was that?" Lavi asks. My silence and awkard smile answers him. I finally catch up to the rest on our long walk back to the Order.

We finally see a town and me and Lavi shout, "FOOD!" We all start running towards the town but when we get there we see that the town doesn't have that many people wandering around.

"Why isn't there many people here?" I ask. My stomach growls, "I am _so_ hungry! Lets have a look around and see if we can find a lodge." Everyone nods.

"Me and Lavi will go together." Lenallee says. After that everyone goes to look for a lodge. I walk down a street and mumble to myself, "Ok, I can just tell her. Why can't I tell her that I care for her?" I walk down a little bit more and stop infront of a door, "Well, here's the thing, I really like you. I have liked you since I saw you." I rehearce. Suddenly I see a demon inside the building and burst through the door. All the people in the room are lying on the ground in a bloody mess. My eyes bulge at the sight and look up at the 3 level 2 demons.

"Innocence ACTIVATE!"I shout. My left arm turns into a clawed hand. I lunge at the demons infront of me and they all explode in a matter of seconds. I barge out the door and start running going from street to street and when I finally slow down I turn a corner and see Lenallee and Lavi up against a wall k-kising! Lenallee opens her eyes and I know she see's all the pain and betrayel in my eyes. I feel the rage building up inside me and oh how I want to scream, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LAVI GET OFF MY WOMAN! Lenallee h-how could you?"

But I don't.

No, I just walk away and when I'm around a corner I start running and running and finally stop and realise that I have ran out of the town and have stopped in a clearing in the middle of a forest. I look around and see a well. I walk over to look inside. Suddenly I am falling down the well and the last thing I hear before I black out is the millenion earls laugh...

**A/N : Thank you to all those people who have viewed my story! Please review to tell me what you think, critism is taken so... yeah. **

**Bella.**


	3. Of course it's what you think

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.**

CHAPTER 3

Lenalee P.O.V.

**30 mins ago...**

Me and Lavi walk through a street and then another one, while the whole time we are holding hands.

I look behind me to check if anyone is behind us. No one. I push Lavi against the wall and whisper, "I have wanted to do this for ages!"

"Do what?" He whispers back.

"This." I kiss his beautiful lips, then his cheek and back to his lips. Lavi turns me around so that I am the one against the wall and comes closer so that there is no space between us anymore. I can feel my heart beat fast. I think that Lavi can feel it up against his chest. His muscular chest.

I open my eyes to see Allen standing there and just looking at us. I can see the rage, pain and betrayal in his eyes and face. My heart jolts and how I feel so bad and I want to tell him that it's not what he thinks and that I love him, m but of course it's what he thinks. He starts to walk away and I reach out to stop him but I'm too late.

He's gone.

**A/N : So that's the third chapter, sorry it's a short one. Review to tell me what you think.**

**Bella.**


	4. The meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Kagome P.O.V.

Inuyasha said that he was going to look for Kikyo and that I should stay here with Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kirara. So I stay sitting on a log, not knowing what emotions I'm feeling, Jelousy? Anger? Hurt? Or all of it. Finally I just can't stand waiting so I stand up to go look for Inuyasha.

"What are you doing?" Shippo asks.

"Going for a walk, I can't stand just sitting there." I say.

"Ok, just hurry back!"

"Ok." I say with a smile. I walk around a corner and then stop. I hear some people talking. Inuyasha and Kikyo?

"Kikyo, don't go!" Inuyasha says.

"Why shouldn't I?" Kikyo yells. I run to a tree and look around to see Inuyasha and Kikyo standing there. Close.

"Because, because I love you!" He shouts. I crumple to the ground and feel the tears run down my face and drop onto my legs.

Inuyasha gets closer to her.

"I think I might just love you too." Kikyo wispers, then the space between them is no more and I watch them kiss and smile while my heart breaks into little pieces.

"I will never love again." I whisper. I stand up and start to run. Anywhere away from them.

Suddenly I bump into someone. I look up to see a white haired boy just a little bit taller than me. "I am so sorry!" I say while bowing multiple times. He laughs. Maybe the pain will go away.

* * *

Allen P.O.V.

I wake up and see a ladder, I start to climb up and when I am out I see that I am not in my world. I am somewhere else. My heart still hurts from seeing Lenallee and Lavi. I start to walk not knowing what else to do, after a while I see a girl just sitting on the ground with tears rolling down her cheeks. I start walking to her to ask whats wrong. Suddenly she stands and starts running towards me. She rams into me, and starts saying sorry and bowing loads. I start laughing. She stops and looks at me.

"Hello! I am Kagome Higurashi." She says shaking my hand, I can see that she is really hurting.

"Hi. I am Allen Walker. What is wrong?" She looks surprised that I know something happened.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. What about you? I can see that you are hurt, you know mentally."

"I guess it won't hurt to tell something. I saw my l-love k-kissing someone." I wisper. I can't hold it in anymore. I start to break out crying. I feel a pair of arms come around me and rock me like a baby.

"Same," She says, "But you know whats worst? He told her he loved her." And now I can feel her tears drop onto me. We stay hugging and crying for a long time until someone comes up and says, "What the hell Kagome?!" I look up and see that it is a guy with long silver hair and puppy dog ears. Is he wearing a necklace?

"Inuyasha just go away! SIT BOY! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" I see that the necklace is pulling him down. That would hurt.

I look up at Kagome and ask her, "Do you want to be my friend?"

"Yes, I think I would like that." She replys.

I smile and feel so happy.

* * *

**A/N : I made the long one! Review to tell me what you think.**

**Bella.**


	5. A little demon and half demon

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Kagome P.O.V.

I am glad I am his friend. We both stand up and walk together hand in hand. I step on Inuyasha like he is a bridge, "Whench." Inuyasha whispers. I hiss in anger after what he did to me he has the nerve to say that! "SIT, SIT, SIT!" I scream. And he hits the ground in a sickening noice. Finally we walk all the way back to where Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara are. I pull my hand from his when I see Sango staring at us. She stands and walks up to were we are and wispers in my ear, "So, I see you've found someone better than Inuyasha. I have to admit he is pretty cute!"

"Sango! We are just friends!" I whisper back. Sango looks at me like I'm crazy. I grab Allen's hand again and pull him away before anyone else starts embarrassing me.

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

Allen P.O.V.

I wake up next to Kagome on the ground. She is still sleeping and a slight snore escape from her lips. I hear Kagome whisper something in her sleep, "Allen stop! You're so bad." She gives out a little giggle as a deep red blush appears on my cheeks. She's dreaming about me! Is it a naughty dream? A blush reddens when I think that.

Kagome's eyes flutter open and she see's my blush and asks, "Why are you blushing Allen?'

"You said my name in you're sleep." I reply with a smirk appearing on my face. Now it's time for Kagome to blush.

"Haha." She laughs shakilly, I can see she is lost in thought so I stand up and brush the leaves and twigs off my clothing.

Kagome stands and brushes the twigs and leaving off as I do. After we are cleaned up we start to walk back to the rest of the group.

Kagome P.O.V.

I said his name in my sleep? I can't even remember anything in the dream. Oh no, what if I said something bad? Oh no... I stop the urge to groan and even darker blush starts to form on my cheeks. Once we reach where Sango and the rest are sleeping something appears over Allen's eye.

"Allen whats that over you're eye?!" I ask curiously.

"What? Oh! That means there's a demon near by!" He says. I grab my bow and arrows before shouting "Demon! " And waking everyone up. I can see that when everyone is up and staring at Allen that they want an explanation of his eye as I do.

Allen P.O.V.

We run behind Kagome because she is leading the way. She said something about sencing a jewel shard, I don't know what she means by that, I will have to ask her. We stop at a clearing and there I see it! A demon. Wait- why can't I see the demons soul? Kagome grabs her arrows and starts to shoot it at the Demon. Sango gets this big boomerang type thing and throws it at the demon too.

"Innocence ACTIVATE!" I shout, and my left hand turns into a clawed hand. I lunge at the demon and in seconds it bursts into dust. More demons come into sight, there is about two dozen. Kagome and Sango start attacking again after they had stared at me in awe. I guess I will have to tell them about my hand, but shouldn't they know about innocence because how else wouldn't they have been able to hurt the demon? My hand attacks more demons and they all dissapear with the help of Sango and Kagome. I look around the clearing and there are no more demons. Kagome runs into the middle of the clearing and she picks up a tiny shard of something that looks like glass. Suddenly a silver haired guy and a black haired girl that looks a lot like Kagome come bursting in.

"WHAT THE HELL WHENCH! WHY DID YOU FIGHT WITH OUT ME?" He shouts. H-He just called Kagome a whench!

"Don't call Kagome a whench! She has a name!" I yell. I walk over to Kagome and hold her hand.

"Look dude, Kagome's with me _not_ you, so how about you just back off." He says.

"By the looks of it you've got that whore over there." I say pointing to the girl that looks like Kagome.

"HEY!" She shouts.

"Kikyo is not my whore!" Inuyasha yells. Sooo her name is Kikyo.

* * *

**A/N : Hope you guys like it, Inuyasha and Allen have a little meeting! Review to tell me what you think.**

**Bella.**


	6. Our little chats

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Kagome P.O.V.

Allen is holding my hand! Wow and he is standing up for me, Inuyasha never did that for me. Inuyasha starts to walk up to Allen and me, his fist is clenched and ready to punch something or maybe someone! Just before he gets to Allen I shout, "Sit boy." Inuyasha slams to the ground. A groan escapes his lips.

"Ha! Serves you right, after what you did to me and now you're going to punch someone that is standing up for me, the rumors are true, you really do stoop that low." I say to him feeling so much better getting that off my chest.

"Whench, what did I ever do to you?"

I let go of Allen's hand and get down on my knees to whisper, "You broke my heart. I saw you declare you're love for Kikyo. Why did you even lead me on?"

"So I broke you're heart, huh. Well Kikyo's way better than you." He whispers back.

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" I scream. Inuyasha is now five feet deep in to the ground.

"Lets go guys." I say. We all walk back to the campsite and start to have some lunch while Allen explains about his eye.

* * *

Allen P.O.V.

"So my eye, when it senses a demon the cover that goes over allows me to know who's a demon and who's not, so I see the demons soul. But I couldn't see the soul of any of those demons we fought," I explain, "You see the person who makes the demons is called the Millenion Earl, and the people who can fight the demons are called exorcists, to be able to fight the demons they have innocence and so the we are trying to rid of the Millenion Earl and his demons." Everyone nods taking it all in.

"How does he make the demons?" This little fox type thing asks.

"When people lose a loved one, he gets this skeleton thing and then tells the grieving person to shout out for there loved one, and that brings back the loved one into the skeleton. Then orders the skeleton to kill and take their form."

"Ewww! Thats horrible!" He says.

"Yeah," I agree, "But you guys should know about it cause you have to exorcists to be able to fight the demons."

"No, we didn't know about all that until you told us, anyways Inuyasha was born a half demon and his older brother is a full demon." Kagome says.

"Thats weird." I mumble. Then it hit me. I must be in like a different dimension, that well is like a portal! I wonder if I can go back through... but could I bear to see Lenalee and Lavi again.

* * *

**A/N : Haha, so Allen finally figured it out! If you guys could give me ideas to write about would be really useful Review to tell me what you think and to give ideas please.**

**Bella.**


	7. New world

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Kagome P.O.V.

Wow! That would be so useful to be able sense the demons. Allen looks a little bit pale.

"Allen, are you all right?" I ask.

"Yeah, just lost in thought." Hmmm I hope he's all right.

Allen P.O.V.

What am I going to do. Maybe I should go back to see the others tell them that I have found another world. Ha! That sounds ridiculous, they would never believe me! I'll think it over with a walk.

"I'm just going for a walk to clear my mind." I say. I get up and start walking toward the clearing where we fought. I don't know what to do, it would be great to see all my friends again but with this portal, it might not take me back. I look up and see that I'm in the clearing.

Haha, the hole is still there. I look over to see a stuck Inuyasha in there.

"Hey! Why aren't you out of there?" I ask.

"What do you think?" He reply's angrily

"You're stuck. But you're half demon so shouldn't you be able to get out?"

"Kagome was angrier than usual so not only she put me in this damned hole but it because it's so deep the walls caved in a little bit making me stuck." He says turning his head around to look at me.

"Well I feel sorry for you mate." I say

"I'm not you're mate."

"Well then I guess there is still hard feelings about that fight, anyways do you know where a well is?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I would just like to know."

"You're not going to jump and go with Kagome to her world are you?"

"What?! The well lets Kagome go to my world as well?" I ask astonished.

"You're world? No Kagome is from her world."

"Wow, this is amazing! Ok so where is the well?"

"If it makes you go away then if you keep on walking straight ahead you should be able to find another clearing with the well there."

"Thanks!" I walk past the well but stop to say something else. "Hey just wondering where's you're whore?"

"SHE IS NOT MY WHORE! And she went to get some help." He shouts.

"Whoah, whoah! Just wondering." I say and start walking again.

* * *

Kagome P.O.V.

I follow Allen. I doubt he just needs to clear his mind. I stop when I see that he's talking to Inuyasha. I don't hear everything just little bits.

"...fight...where...well." Is he talking about the well I jump into?

"Kagome...my world..." There talking about me.

"Straight...well there." Is he going to my well? He walks off again so start following him again, I walk past Inuyasha being carefull so he doesn't see me. Allen stops at the well and looks down it. Oh my god, he's gonna jump! But only Inuyasha and me can get through. SHIT! I run towards Allen to stop him but he jumped. No, no, no, no, no! That fall could kill him! I run to the well and look over but he's not there, did he just get to my world? I jump over and feel the tug of time travelling forward.

I climb up the well and walk out of the shrine to see a confused Allen outside.

* * *

Allen P.O.V.

I jump in and feel and see the world changing around me. When I am back in the well, I climb up and see that I'm in a shrine. Did I really stay in Kagome's world for that long? I walk out of the shrine to not see a clearing around me but to see lot's of buildings and a house around me. Where did I just end up? This is not my world! Oh my god! Am I stuck in Kagome's world forever?! OH NO, OH NO, OH NO! I need food to calm my nerves! I turn around to see Kagome there, Oh my god is that a clone of her? How could she get here?! OH MY GOD THIS WORLD IS SO CONFUSING!

* * *

**A/N : Do you like this chapter? Cause I did it really quickly not wanting to make you guys wait! Sorry if there are any delays in the next few chapters! Review to tell me what you think and give ideas!**

**Bella.**


	8. Their first kiss

**A/N: Ok, I love this chapter! You will find out after you read it! Haha, anyways so thank you MidoriHikari00 for you're awesome comments! And thank you for all the other people who have been reviewing on my story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Kagome P.O.V.

Why is Allen looking at me like I'm crazy?

"Allen? Are you ok?" I ask.

"C-Clone, stay away from me!" He shouts. He thinks I'm a clone!

"EH! I am not a clone, I followed you into the well!" I shout back. A wave of relief floods through his face.

"Few! Oh Kagome, what is this place?! This is not the place where I came from." He asks coming closer bringing me into a hug. My cheeks start burning bright red from the sudden touch of affection.

"Umm, this is where I'm from." I explain, "You see I fell into the well one day and that's where I found Inuyasha and the rest."

"Oh, well, that's pretty much my story too!" He says. He still hasn't let go of me so I push him away but hold his hand.

"Ok, well since we're here I'll show you my house and introduce you to my family." I tell him.

I walk hand in hand with Allen to my house, it's starting to get dar when we get to the front door I pull my hand from his to knock on the door and so my mum doesn't go crazy or something like that anyways.

***knock, knock, knock***

**...**

**...**

**...**

The door opens and we get greeted by my mum.

"Hey mum, I'm home!" I shout, while walking in. I turn around to see Allen standing outside awkwardly.

"Come in Allen!" I say, so Allen comes in and once again stands awkwardly in the doorway.

"Mum, this is Allen, Allen this is mum." I say introducing each other.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Higurashi." Allen says holding his hand out. Mum shakes it and opens her mouth to say, "Nice to meet you too Allen."

"Ok, Allen come up to my bedroom." I say grabbing his hand and pulling him up the stairs.

Allen P.O.V.

Kagome grabs my hand and pulls me up the stairs and then into her bedroom where she sits me down on her bed. She rests her head on my shoulders and so a light blush spreads onto my cheeks but even so I lay my head on top of hers. I never want this to end! W-What, I don't know if I want that!

"Allen?" She asks, I see her eye lids start to droop.

"Yeah?" I ask lightly.

"Are we friends?"

"Of course we're friends! Why would you think we're not?!"

"No, best friends."

"Yeah, if you want us to be."

"Yes, I would like that."

"Good, I would like that too." I say. Kagome looks up at me and totally out of the blue she gives me a peck on the cheek. Now my blush reddens even more! I lose myself and kiss Kagome, (on the lips!) I push her down onto the bed and Kagome puts her arms around my neck and pulls me closer and onto herself. My hot lips trail down her neck and back up to her full, pink lips. Kagome broke the kiss to say breathless, "I-I think we should continue this another time, I want to sleep, but sleep with me too."

"Ok." I reply with a softness in my voice I never knew I had. Kagome slips under the covers and motions with her hands for to come under too. My blush deepens a lot more. But I slip under with her and wrap my hands around her waist as she snuggles into me. After a few minutes a slight snore escapes her lips and then I fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

My eyes open to find Kagome staring intently in my eyes. She grabs my hands making me stand up. We walk into the kitchen grabbing some food for breakfast. We sit down at the table and eat. My mind keeps on fluttering back to last night.

My first k-kiss.

* * *

**A/N : Allen's first kiss, isn't that cute?! Review to tell me what you think and give ideas!**

**Bella.**


	9. I have a sexy one

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.**

Chapter 9

Kagome P.O.V.

Allen looks lost in thought as do I. Maybe Allen could be enrolled to my school, he could live with us and then we can go adventures together in the fuedel era! I'll ask him... later.

I sit up when I finish eating and start to walk to my bedroom when Allen calls out, "Where are you going?"

"Just going to get changed. Do you have any spare clothes?"

"No." Allen shakes his head.

"Thats fine. You can borrow some of my dad's old clothes that we've kept."

"Will you're dad mind?"

"My dad got killed in a car crash." I say quietly. I look up to see Allen's shocked face.

"Oh... I'm sorry for you're loss." He says so politely.

"That's fine. Come!" I say. We walk up the stairs and I tell Allen to wait outside the door of my mum's bedroom so I can sneak in while she's asleep.

I tiptoe into her bedroom so as not to wake her up. My hands catch on a little bit of fabric. I turn to see my dad's favourite top. I grab it and then walk to the dressing table and quickly get some jeans that look like would fit Allen. I walk back out and hand them to Allen. We walk into my bedroom across the hall and I start to get changed infront of Allen. I pull my top off and throw it in the wash bin. My head spins around to see a blushing Allen trying not to stare. I laugh and push Allen onto the bed and say, "Get changed! It's not like I'm going to look." I carry on with getting out of my clothes and into the new ones. Suddenly some hands cold hands grab my waist and spin me around to face the freaking hot Allen! My face turns bright red. That top so makes Allen look awesome.

"What?" He asks.

"Oh, nothing... just that you look a a freaking sexy god!" I squeel, now he turns bright red and pulls me into a kiss.

**A/N : Sorry it's a short one. I will try to make it longer next time. Review to tell me what you think and give ideas!**

**Bella.**


	10. Shopping Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Allen P.O.V.

"What do you want to do?" I ask, sitting at the table.

"Well, I was thinking did you want to enroll at my school?" Kagome asks.

"I dunno, you decide for me."

"Yay! I all ready enrolled you, so we will be going to school tomorrow and that means... SHOPPING!" She shouts. She all ready enrolled me! I guess I could give it a try.

"Umm... what stuff do we need?"

"Well first we will need to get you're uniform, then school books, stationary and a school bag, so lets go to the mall, and maybe while we're there, I can get some new clothes as well!"

* * *

**15 mins later...**

* * *

We walk around the mall hand in hand, looking for the shop that has my new school's uniform. But... of course we had to go past Kagome's "fav shop ever!". So I'm standing outside the changing area with loads of clothes and then Kagome comes out wearing a fluro pink sport top that hugs her curves and some short shorts. She looked so sexy, my mouth literally dropped as well as the clothes I was holding. She starts blushing seeing my reaction.

"What?" She asks as her voice trembles, "Don't you like it?" Her face falls from embarressed to sadness.

"No, I don't like it." I say, now she looks like she's going to cry, "I love it!" And now we're back to embaressed again.

"...Thanx..." She says awkwardly but looks happy. I go to her and pull her into a hug and feel her relaxing in against my chest.

"You look amazing." I whisper in her ear. She shivers feeling my breath against her cheek.

"Thanx." she smiles. I lean down and pull her face up to mine and bury my lips on to hers into a passionate kiss.

Someone clears their throat interrupting us.

"So are you gonna buy something or carry on smooching?" A high pitched voice says. I would have wanted to say "Carry on smooching" but Kagome interrupts before I can even take a breath.

"Uh... sorry sir, I would like to buy the top and the shorts." The voice belongs to a guy? Who would have seen that coming?

I look up to see a short blonde haired man (more like a boy) with long fringe flipped into what Kagome calls a "The Beiber hair flip" Is my mind is deiceving me? Cause I swear that guy is wearing lipstick. Bright red lipstick. LOL. Kagome goes back into the changing room to come out moments later wearing her usual tank top and some mini shorts. We go up to the counter and Kagome buys the top and shorts. We finally get to the uniform shop. I try on the pants, top, jersey, blazer, sports gear and when we're finally done the total comes to 900 yen. We walk out of the shop and get ice cream when we're out of the mall I say, "Wow, that was expensive."

All goods, I had a really good paying job last year so I have heaps of money stored up for college and the rest for what I want." She explains.

"Ahhh, so what was you're job?" I ask. A light blush stains her cheeks. Ok, now I really want to know.

"Umm... I was a... a... mai... maid for this really rich guy and he was really perverted so he always touched my butt and then he nearly raped me but then In... Inu... Inuyasha saved me and beat the guy up but luckily he paid me the day before." I want to kill this man for hurting my Kagome. I look at her and see her tears on the edge of falling down her cheeks but she is strong and blinks the tears away.

"Well, I certainly want to beat the guy up myself now," I say to her, "Don't worry, I'll always protect you, I will never break you're heart and I will not let anything harm you." I say to Kagome, speaking only the truth.

"Are you sure that's a promise you can keep?" She says.

"Definitely." I say firmly.

"Good, because I don't know what I'd do with out you." She whisper quietly that I only just catch what she said. I grab her hand and start licking my ice cream because it is dripping.

When we get back to her place Kagome calls on her mum to come to the kitchen.

"Hey mum, I was wondering if Allen could live with us because he is going to my school now and has no where to live." Kagome asks, hoping for a yes.

"Hmmm, I'll get back to you on that but in the mean time Allen can stay with us until I give my decision. If my answer is a no, we will help him find a apartment." Mrs Higurashi says.

"Thank you." I say bowing to her.

"You're welcome. Anyways I have to go to the shops for some groceries."

"But you went yesterday." Kagome says.

"Yes, but I missed some on my list." And with that she walks out the door.

* * *

**A/N : Omg, over 650 people have viewed my story! Thank you guys for all the support and will try to update sooner, but hope you like this chapter! Review to tell me what you think and give ideas!**

**Bella.**


	11. Getting ready

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Kagome P.O.V.

"Come on, lets get ready for school tomorrow." I tell Allen. I walk to the kitchen and start making our lunch for tomorrow. I look up to see Allen standing behind me with a focused expression. Is he focused on the sandwich?

"What are you looking at?" I ask him. He breaks his concentration to look at me.

"The sandwich... do you want me to make something for school?" He asks. I snort in laughter.

"You know how to cook?" I ask amused.

"How is that funny? Food should be taken very seriously." He says seriously. I start laughing harder now.

"What?" He asks annoyed.

"It's just no guys I've met cook and by the looks of it you act like you're a world class chef."

"Well, I could be a world class chef if I tried."

"Ok... stop... you're goi...ng to... make me pe...e!" I shout in between laughs.

* * *

**10 mins later...**

* * *

My mouth hangs open in awe as I take in what I see. I see the whole table, benches and any free space in the kitchen left filled up with food. There is breakfast to dinner meals that will probably last us a whole two weeks and they smell and look delicious.

I take a bite out of the sausages and my mouth nearly explodes from the flavor!

"I stand corrected, do you want to make lunch?" I say cheerfully.

"Are you kidding me? Just pick out what you want and take it to school tomorrow!" He laughs.

"Ok!" I walk over to the kitchen draws and get out my lunch box. I fill my lunch box up right to the top so the lid can only just fit, I look over at Allen and see he's got a bigger lunch box and still it's filled up to the top. He must eat a crap load of food.

"You got enough food there sweetie?" I ask cautiously like he'll explode on me.

"No. This will just have to do." He reply's sadly. 'Is he joking with me?'

"Are you serious? Do you eat _more_ than that?"

"Oh, totally! This is just a light bite." He says happy now.

"Sureee." I grab Allen by the collar and drag him up to my bedroom. We put our lunches in our bags and that's when we hear the front door slam open and someone grunting. We run back downstairs and try not to laugh at the site infront of us. Mum is trying to pull a double bed through the door and is definitely failing at it.

"Hey, mum, do you want some help?" I say.

"Y...Ye...Yes..." She answers breathless, "Pl...eas...e!" Allen and I walk over to where mum is and start pulling the mattress through the door. When we got it past the door, our faces were all red and sweaty.

"Gees mum, did you get the heaviest one or something?" I ask her.

"Pretty much, they said this was the most comfortable bed they had."

"Wow, why did you get this bed anyway?" I ask confused. I look over at Allen who is grinning like a maniac.

"Ohhh, so Allen is going to live with us?!" I nearly scream in joy when I see mum nod in agreement. Me and Allen pull the bed up the stairs and into the spare bedroom which is now Allen's bedroom! Once we've set it up we sat down on the bed exhausted.

"Soo, this is my new home!" Allen says.

"Yay!" This is awesome!" I scream, and I jump onto Allen's lap to give him a hug. Allen picks me up and pulls me off him. I pout. Allen stands up and gives his hand to mine.

"Come." He orders. I take his hand and get pulled in the direction of my bedroom. We walk into my bedroom and Allen picks me up and holds me like a little kid but then slams me against the door and starts to kiss me roughly. Suddenly there's a knock on the door and Allen drops me so I land on my bum.

"OUCH!" I shout.

"Sorry." He says and mum comes streaming through the door so I get pushed and hurt even more. 'Wow, what a way to end a lovely kiss.' I think sarcastically.

"Ok, here are the rules. 1. No kissing or making love loudly. 2. No shouting at night. 3. No sleeping with each other, I will be checking on you guys at night. 4. Don't play music loudly. and 5. No running around the house." Mum says, looking at both of us to make sure we understand. Me and Allen start blushing like mad when mum said 'no making love loudly'

"MUM!" I shout.

"What?! I had to make sure!"

"Ok, we will follow you're rules." I sigh. Mum walks out of the room and Allen looks at me.

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all." He says sarcastically.

"I know, right?"

"Yes, I do know right." He replys smartly, so I wack him on the arm.

"Hay!" Allen shouts while smirking.

"You deserved it."

"Hmph." I laugh and jump into his arms.

* * *

**Next day...**

* * *

Allen P.O.V.

I wake up with Kagome in my arms slightly snoring. I gently move her over onto the bed so I can go into my room and start getting ready for school. I look over at the clock on beside her bed. It reads **00:24. **Wow, 'I guess I should get some more sleep.' I think.

I get Kagome in my arms and put her into bed. I'm too tired to go to my bed so I just hop in bed with her.

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...

BEEP...BEE-BANG!

"Ugghh." I moan as I open my eyes to see Kagome's hand on top of a crushed alarm clock.

"Morning." Kagome yawns and gets out of bed.

"Mor..ning." I say sleepily. I get out of bed and then realize today is school. 'Damn.' I walk out of the room to get to my room and get ready for school. When I got changed I went downstairs for some food!

I walk down and when I get to the kitchen I see that Kagome's mum and I think Kagome's little brother and Granddad are already digging into the food.

*munch* *munch* *munch*

"Did you make this?" Kagome's mum asks. I nod my head.

"You are an amazing cook!"

"Thanks." I say smiling. I walk over and pick up a plate filled with omelettes, sausages, bacon, and mash potatoes and dig in. When Kagome walks down the staires she shouts, "HURRY UP ALLEN THERE IS NO TIME FOR EATING WE WILL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

"Ok, Ok, I'm coming." I respond.

We walk up to the doors of my new school.

* * *

**A/N : Sorry this took so long to get up there, and my reason... high school. Anyways that's chapter 11! So please review and share you're thoughts on the story!**

**Bella.**


	12. Hojo and Kagome

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Kagome P.O.V.

We walk up the steps of my school and walk through the doors. As soon as we walk through the doors, I get bombarded with Ayumi, Yuka and Eri and pushed to the ground. I open my eyes to see the maniac grins of them above me, I scream in joy to see them and they scream along with a while it's just awkward so I push them off me and see a slight strand of white hair flicker out of the corner of my eyes. I turn around to see a over-protective Allen growling in worry. He turns to look straight into my eyes and asks, "You ok?"

I reply simply with, "Of course, have I ever not been." I turn around to see the shocked faces of my friends giving me the daggers.

"What?" I say curiously. '_What have I ever done to them?' _I think, and of course I find out the answer straight away so this is what I see: Ayumi and Yuka staring at Allen with with love hearts coming out of them floating up into the nothingness. 'Ahhh, I get it now! There in love with my Allen' and when I think that my aura goes a very dark and everyone around me shivers so Ayumi and Yuka snap out of their trance. I laugh evilly and turn to My friends to whisper in a voice that they can only hear, "HE'S MINE! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT GOING OUT WITH HIM!" I guess it was a loud whisper because Allen looks at and a slight blush is appearing. I grab Allen's hand before anything else ambarrassing happens and we run off toward my locker.

We get to my locker puffing like there's no tomorrow. "K-Ka...gom...e?" Allen says barely able to talk.

"Y..a?" I say.

"Where is my locker?" Standing back up normally.

"Oh," I whisper stumped. "You can just share mine for the time being." My smile lighting up again.

"Cool." His smile finally coming. I unlock my locker door and get my books out for the day, while Allen gets his timetable out and puts the books he doesn't need into my locker. I grab his timetable and see if we're in any classes together. My eyes scan the list of classes.

"Yus!" Allen looks up at me with a confused look. "We have got maths, science, art and P.E. together!"

"Awesome!" Allen shouts. I give Allen a huge hug and hear someone clear their throat.

'_Gees, why do we always get interrupted?!_'I scream into my mind. I turn my head and give daggers at the person but instead of continuing my daggers my face gives out a shocked expression.

"H-Hojo?" I stutter. '_I haven't seen Hojo ever angry!_' My arms go back to their rightful place.

"What are you doing to my Kagome, moyashi?" Hojo says surprisingly calm although his body language is giving off different ideas.

"My name is Allen." Allen mutters.

"What did you say, _moyashi_?"

"Hojo! Stop being a jerk to Allen, you have never been the jerk type before." I shout at him with steam coming out through my ears.

"Yeah... well, I'm now part of the popular group so I have to be a jerk!"

"You, you... I never want to talk to you again! You are not the sweet, cute, kind and caring Hojo I knew before. Uhggg, you're just another Koga!" I scream until my voice is no longer heard. I try to open my mouth once again but no sound comes out. '_Shit, i've lost my voice_'

"K-Kagome." Hojo stammers. '_Obviously my message got through to him._' Allen puts a protective arm around my waist and we leave a shocked face behind us.

When we get to class, I sit down at my desk and Mrs. Sasaki calls Allen up to introduce himself.

"Hello, my name is Allen Walker. It is a pleasure to meet you all." He bows to everyone and I hear lots of people snicker and whisper to each other saying things like, "Look at that scar."

"He is so formal." "Why does he have white hair, he looks like an old man." My eye left eye starts to twitch hearing them all whisper about him... bad. I can see that Allen can hear all the nasty remarks and I just want to comfort him and tell him everything will be fine. But, of course I can't talk. '_Damn_' I curse inside my head. '_Allen is going to have a hard time while he's here._'

* * *

**A/N : Ok, finally got chapter 12 up! Thank you for the awesome comments from my lovely readers. I hope you all like this chapter, lot's more coming you're way.**

**You're lovely author of this story...Bella.**


	13. Do I?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Allen P.O.V.

I sigh as we walk out of the classroom.

"Finally, we finished that class. How do you cope?!" I wonder.

"I honestly have no idea." Kagome says gloomily, "You know what sucks? We have maths now." Her auro growing darker buy the second.

"Whats so bad about maths?" My curiousity taking the better of me.

"Oh man... you will find out soon." She whispers. I shiver if it is as bad as Kagome makes it seem.

**1 hour later...**

We walk out of maths and it feels like my head has been blown up. My knees literally give out underneath me and so I whisper, "I understand..." My gaze slowly turning to Kagome, seeing that she's really trying hard not to laugh.

"Just laugh already." I say annoyed.

"B-But it w-would be r-rude!" Her voice staggering to keep in the laughter. I wipe my brow, finding it covered in sweat. I pick myself up and we walk to lunch, I take in the people around me and note that most of them have an angelic glow to them. We reach a spare table and pull out our lunches then dig in! In two seconds flat the contents of my lunch box are already down it's way to my stomach. Kagome looks up from her food to see my lunch box and then to me giving me the wierdest look ever.

"Where did all that food go?!" She demands. I pat my stomach giving her my answer. A thought crosses my mind, _do I really want to live here forever, be with her forever?_

I shake my head trying to get rid of it. _of course I want to be with her. Do I?_

* * *

**A/N : Hey guys, sorry for not updating in ages! Anyways that is chapter 13.**

**Bella.**


	14. angel' I think

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.**

**A/N: Yes, I felt like doing two chapters in one day! For some reason I get really good ideas at 1 in the morning and I don't want to lose them so I just have to start writing! Ok enough chit chat. On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Allen P.O.V.

As we finish lunch this guys come up to Kagome and whisper in her ear. She starts to shake her head when he whispers something else into her ears that makes her blush and for some reason I don't feel anything, not any jealousy or anything. _Weird_. Suddenly these huge two white beautiful wings come out of the guy and then Kagome jumps into his arms like in the movies and they fly away together to some unknown place. (**A/N: Yes I know it's cheesy but I couldn't help it!) **Now the weird thing is I didn't feel anything at all again except you know shock of seeing something gigantic come out of that guys back- did I just say beautiful- but the point is that I didn't' feel jealous and annoyed that she went off with that guy. _Am I starting to lose my feelings towards Kagome in that way?_ _And... I so knew there was something off about those glowing people. Wait, that must mean there are other people like him, 'angels' I think that is what you call them._

Kagome P.O.V.

I feel the wind whip my face as I fly with Harry. Now what troubles me is that when I looked down at Allen he didn't show any emotion except shock. I wanted him to show jealousy and be protective but no he didn't he just sat there with his mouth wide open while flies went into his mouth. _Maybe Inuyasha was the one for me after all. But what about Kikyo?_

Damn! This world is a crazy one. Now what I'm wondering is why Harry wanted me to meet up with someone and all this other crap he said. We finally land in a cave and harry lets go of me. That's when I realise that he had been holding onto my waist. I look up to see his cheeks flushed red. _How cute._ I walk forward into the darkness when suddenly I hear a agonising scream who's voice sounds horribly familiar. I start running towards where I heard the sound and my heart stops at the sight. Blood splattered. Clothes ripped. And... Hojo's face. I scream out into the dark cave wondering who would do such a thing. I kneel down and caress the ruined cheek, with my salty tears mixing with his blood as they splash onto his face. I move my head up towards the sound of chuckling. My eyes catch the slight flicker of silver and gold but I can't see the rest of the person as he is hid in the darkness.

"My, my Kagome. I guess you are a troublesome girl." A rough voice calls out from the shadows.

"Who are you?!" I scream out.

"You don't know who I am? But I'm guessing that you would't want another person to die from you're faults."

"My faults?" I whisper.

"Oh yes, my dear. You're faults." He whispers back. _This voice. It can't be. No!_

* * *

**A/N : Ooooooooh! The drama! Sorry I left it on a cliffy but... you gotta have the suspense sometime. Anyways, I'm watching this anime Clannad, has anyone heard of it? Who's you're favourite character?! **

**Bella.**


	15. How I wish it would happen

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.**

**A/N: Did you like the angel idea from the last chapter? haha anyways on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Kagome P.O.V.

As soon as I heard that voice, I knew he could never be forgiven for his deeds. I slowly turn my head away from the gruesome site below and meet the golden eyes that broke my heart. I stand up and only then did I realise that I had been kneeling over the sweet boy. Without my permission my legs started running towards the monster in front of me. I crash into the silver hair as I kick and scream into those puppy dog ears. After a while I come to my senses and stop trying to hurt him, anyways it is no use when he is much stronger than me. With myself sitting on his lap, I cry into his shoulder and gasp in surprise as I feel his strong arms snake around my violently shaking body. He whispers soft, reassuring words into my ear as if he really does care for me.

"Oh, please. Why act like you care when you just killed one of my friends?" I whisper.

"Well because I do care for you. I wanted you to be with me. I only said what I said to Kikyo because I could smell that she's scheming something, and I didn't want you or me to be in harms way." My body tenses at the words he utters out of his mouth. _Why in the world would he do that? Do I really want to be with this hunky guy? _I blush when I realise what I just said.

_"_No, no, nooooo! I can't believe I think that he is hunky?!" _Oh crap. I just said those words out loud didn't I? _

"So, you think I'm hunky, huh?" He whispers seductively. _Shit. What do I say? What do I say?!_

"I-Inuyasha... I didn't say that." I stutter.

"Sure you didn't." He grabs my waist and pulls me out of his shoulder so he can look at me. I can feel my blush creeping back into my cheeks. He leans in slightly, so I lean back a little. He leans in a little bit more and I lean back a little bit more. This goes on until I am leaning back so much that I lose my balance and topple over with obviously the stupid hanyou who tries to save me and just falls onto me. On the ride down -not a very pleasant one- my eyes close awaiting the heavy body to fall and crush me. When I realise that there is no heavy wait I slowly open one eye and back comes the blush seeing the site above me. I open my other eye just to make sure that it is what I see and almost give a fangirl scream. Almost. There right in front of me, is the god of sexyness staring right into my eyes. Channing Tatum! Haha lol no, I was just joking, it's Inuyasha. But, hey... you gotta admit Inuyasha is still pretty hot! Anyways, back on course. His hands right by my head and his knees pushing my thighs together so I can't escape. Yes, I know how hot that sounds. I suddenly realise that his lips are mysteriously getting closer to mine. _Oh my kami. He's going to kiss me! No I didn't want it to happen like this! I want it to happen like it did in my dream!_

******FLASHBACK DREAM******

_I'm in a cave, but am starting to get bored so I decide to go for a little walk. I go outside and shield my eyes from the sun that hits me making me realise how long I've been in that cave for. I walk into the forest that lies ahead of me and after about 10 minutes I find myself lost. I scan the area around me looking for any traces that can lead me back to the cave and thats when the guilt hits me. _

_"Oh, no." I whisper to myself. "Inuyasha told me to wait at the cave for him." I just shrug my shoulders with the thought of knowing he will find me. My foot trips over a tree root and I land in some bushes. I get up and brush the leaves of me. My eyes focus on the stunning scenery in front of me. There is a huge lake and waterfall, with beautiful flowers outlining most of the trees. I walk forward and realise that was a mistake as the branches from the bush scrape across my legs. I carry on, not really caring and when I make it to the other side I plop myself down on the grass that reaches to the water. I hear a rustle behind me and I tense up. Strong arms sweep me off the ground and pull me into a tight embrace. The voice whispers into my ear, "So this is where you were hiding." I shudder at the warm breath that hits my neck. I manage to nod and before I know it I'm pushed into the cold but refreshing water. I open my eyes under the water and see the hanyou through the water and feel the rage building up inside of me as he just laughs his head off. Just for the fun of it I stay underwater. His laughing face turns into a concerned one when he realises that I have not come above the water. He tries to look past into the water but doesn't see anything. He takes off his shirt and man does he have some sexy abs. His hands break the surface of the water as he glides in gracefully. He opens his eyes to jump back in surprise, if you call that a jump underwater. My face right in front of his. He grabs my waist and pulls me up to the surface._

_"What the hell wench !" He yells. I give him no answer except the shrug of my shoulders. He starts blushing as his eyes look down to my shirt. I look down and realise that you can see my bright pink bra now that my white shirt is soaked. I start to blush madly and instead of being able to say anything, I get pushed underwater by his rough hands. My face holds surprise and before I know it his face comes right up to mine and then kisses me. _

******FLASHBACK DREAM ENDS******

He leans in for a kiss but I roll out from underneath him only wanting our first kiss to be like it was in my dream.

"GET BACK HERE WENCH!" He bellows.

* * *

**A/N : So, just wondering... do you guys want me to have Inuyasha and Kagome together or do you want it to still be Allen and Kagome. Let me know!**

**Bella.**


	16. The phone call

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in like forever! But my laptop totally just died on** **me so I couldn't update *tears streaming down face* I just got to go on the home computer for like an hour so I could write up this chapter and what's so annoying is that I can't write up chapters on my phone. Anyways, enough with my excuses and onto the story!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any characters in this story, apart from any characters that I make up.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Allen P.O.V.

I check my watch and see that it's been about an hour since Kagome went off with that dude. Maybe I should call her. Ok, I'll do that. Wait. Do I even have a phone? No. Ok, what to do, what to do. Aha! I'll go to student services and ask to use the phone. I walk out of the cafeteria and feel the eyes of random people on my back. I walk through the corridor and then out the door onto the pavement. My legs take me down the path towards Student Services. When I arrive at the door of the building I walk up the steps, open the door and feel the blast of cold air from the fan on my face. I look around seeing as it's my first time here. '_Huh, can't believe I even found it.'_ I think. There is a desk with someone behind and there's glass behind, like when you go to a bank or go to a theme park to get tickets and you have to pass the money underneath. Yeah, like that. Also there is a couch right beside me. I think it's for people to sit on when they wait. Anyways… I go up to the glass and ask if I can use their phone. The lady points to a desk and I realize that there is a desk beside the couch. I walk to the phone and punch in Kagome's number. While the phone rings, I feel something land on my nose. Oh shit. Oh shit. OH SHIT! It's a lady bird! Oh. My. Gosh. I let go of the phone and it falls to the ground but with the spiral cord just stopping it. I wave my arms around like an idiot and feel its tiny legs move so it gets closer to my forehead. My vision isn't very good right now considering that I'm cross eyed from looking at the tip of my nose and I've been like this for a while now so my eyes are quite sore. Stop. I stop in my tracks, then put my finger up to my nose and get the lady bird off my nose. What the hell! I'm not even scared of lady birds! I look at the lady behind the glass and see that she is giving me a freaky look. Great. Now the whole school is gonna think I'm a freak. It's hard enough to have white hair and try to fit in and everybody is going to think that I'm scared of Lady Birds. I realize that I was calling Kagome so I quickly get grab the phone this is what I hear.

_"Oh, please. Why act like you care when you just killed one of my friends?" _

WHAT?

_"Well because I do care for you. I wanted you to be with me. I only said what I said to Kikyo because I could smell that she's scheming something, and I didn't want you or me to be in harm's way" _Is that Kagome and Inuyasha? Inuyasha cares for Kagome? Does Kagome care for Inuyasha?

_No, no, nooooo! I can't believe I think that he is hunky?!" _I freeze when I hear these words. So, she does like Inuyasha. I guess that's karma for not feeling any jealousy or anything. Or is it. I hang up and say my thanks to the lady behind the glass and walk out. I couldn't bare to listen to anymore so I hung up.

'_Maybe I should just quit school and move out into the city.'_ I think. _'Yeah, that's what I'll do.' _

I guess I suck at love and I guess my happy ever after will never come. So this is what happened for the rest of the day:

I wrote a letter to the head mistress and then gave it to her secretery. Walked out of the school, went to Kagome's home, grabbed my stuff, then said my goodbyes to Kagome's mother and walked into town looking for an apartment for rent.

* * *

**3 hours later…**

* * *

I check my watch and see that it's how late it's gotten already. _'How am I going to find somewhere to live?' _I think.

"H-Hello? Excuse me, mister?" Someone shouts in my face. I look up from my watch to see a teen about 16 years old. "Yes? How may I be of help?" I reply politely. I take in his features and see that he is about the same height as me. He has shocking red hair and emerald green eyes. That really surprises me because it reminds me so much of Lavi and then I realize how much I miss home and all my friends back there.

"Well, ummm. You looked lost and that you needed somewhere to stay and I have a spare room in my apartment that I have been meaning to rent out." Well for once the god's look down upon me.

"Really?!" I pretty much shout. He looks amused at my answer.

"Yeah… that's why I asked. The rent is cheap, about 300 a week." Wow, the rent really is cheap.

"Ok!" I say now smiling crazy. Now, for money… My maniac smile gets put on. Poker. I think I scared the boy because he looks freaked out. Maniac smile off. The boy makes a hand gesture to follow him, so that's what I do. We walk a couple of blocks down until we reach a rundown building. He opens the door and holds it for me so I can go in.

"Thank you." I whisper. He walks past an elevator that has an 'OUT OF ORDER' sign stuck to it. Great, now to walk up steps. We walk up for what seems like forever which was probably five minutes. We reach our stop and then walk down a hallway to a door. He puts a key into the lock that just appeared out of nowhere and by nowhere I mean his pocket. The door opens and my jaw literally touches the ground from the sight that beholds me.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it! I hope you guys like the idea of Allen moving out. Please tell me what you think of it.**

**Bella.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story except for the characters that I make up.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Kagome P.O.V.

I roll out under Inuyasha and start running towards the opening in the cave. But it's too late before I realize that there are no steps or anything and that I got flown to get here, so as I'm skidding because I want to stop, the edge of the cave floor is getting closer and closer. I close my eyes for the upcoming fall, but it never comes. Slowly, I open my eyes and see that I am balancing on the very edge. I look down below me to see that I'm very high up and me being stupid forgot that it wasn't me who flew here so I jump thinking that I can fly. But to no avail, I'm falling. The rush of the wind in my face and the feeling of no ground beneath my feat scare me. My arms start moving up and down in panic and before I can reach the ground in a sickening squash, I feel myself in someone's arms. I look down and see red, just to make sure I'm not imagining it, I turn my head sideways to see the silver hair and gold eyes.

"Why did you save me?" I ask. He lets me go and turns me around so I'm facing him.

"Because I love you." He says bluntly. I sigh. _'Why do have to deal with this now?' _I think.

"Yeah well, I don't. So please let me get on with my life _without _you." I look into his eyes and see a mixture of emotions. Shock, sadness, anger. I start to walk away from him and after a good two minutes I realize that I don't know where I am going. I take in my surroundings and see a good length of rock in front of me but in the very distance I see the city buildings. Suddenly a warm hand appears on my shoulder. I turn around in a fright to see the body of Inuyasha again.

"What?" I say slightly annoyed.

"Don't leave me, please!" He says desperately.

"Just go away!" I scream while starting to run. My legs take me towards the buildings in the distance, but it seems as if they just move with me. The city lights slowly turn on and then I realise how quickly the dark is approaching.

My running just gets slower and slower until it comes to a walk. My legs start to hurt and I feel as if they will collapse from underneath me. I take one more step and my theory comes true, as my knees hit the ground, exhaustion takes over and I fall into a deep sleep.

I jolt straight up and the first thing I realise is that I'm back in my bed. Oh, my comfortable bed! _'Wait! How did I even get here?'_ The bed groans when I move and get out of bed to take a shower. I quickly grab some clothes from my drawers, get out of my room and run to the bathroom so I can take it before anyone else does. As my feet touch the cold

marble it strikes me how quiet and empty the house feels. I shake the feeling off and close the door. I turn the shower on so it can heat up and start to take off my clothing. I hop into the shower and oh how great it feels for the steaming, hot water crashing down onto my pale skin. I take my time to wash my hair and scrub my body so I feel clean again but not just physically, mentally too. The thoughts of Inuyasha and how he feels for me erase from my mind. For now. I think of Hojo- shit- _'Why did I think of him?!'_ The guilt washes onto me in waves and I feel dirty again. I start scrubbing my body harder and faster not wanting to feel the pain of having lost someone but as well he died because of me. I try to think of something else but as you know nothing improves the memory more than trying to forget. I stop scrubbing when I realise how red my skin looks now._ 'I guess I scrubbed too hard.'_ I reach for the handle to turn off the water and then hop out of the shower. As I quickly dry and get changed I realise that I should probably check my phone. When I'm done I go to my room and get my phone from my desk. I see that I have two unread messages. Both from Allen. _'Oh my goodness! I totally forgot about Allen!' _I smile and quickly open the messages but instead of a smile a shocked expression replaces it. _'He, he just broke up with me! He heard about the 'hunky' thing! B-But he helped me through the Inuyasha thing. He loves me! I love him! He's moved out!'_ I run towards my bed and scream and cry into my pillow, by the time I'm done my pillow is well over soaked. I get up and try not to think about it so I can go down stairs for some breakfast as I realise that I am really hungry.

* * *

Allen P.O.V.

"Holy shit." I say under my breath as I take a look around. '_He's loaded, and to think that he lives in such a run-down building!'_ I take a step inside and see that on the left side of the room in the corner there's a big screen T.V. and a hot tub outside on the balcony. I walk over to the T.V. screen admiring how big it is. A hand coming down on my shoulder gives me a fright and the voice chuckles. I turn around and realise that the boy is quite cute with his big smile and red hair.

"So I guess you like the place." He said and you could hear the smile in his voice. I nod.

'Come, I'll show you you're room."

"Ok."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's just that in NZ we have exams so I don't have much time to write since study is my new best friend. But I hope you like the chapter and thank you to iinuyashalover for telling me to hurry up and update!**


End file.
